You don't know me
by What-so-happily-ever-after
Summary: If they expected Hawke to happily move on after what Quentin did, and not seek for revenge from the first place...  They just don't know her.


You don't know me

Hawke just came back to her mansion.

"Ah, you've returned!" Bodahn said his usual welcoming. "How was it in the Bone Pit? Any other dragons, bandits, spiders?

"Oh, you know how it is." Hawke said, "A bit from everything. They just can't get enough of me."

Bodahn smiled.

"Glad to see you joke again, messere. After all that happened with your mother… terrible, terrible lost…"

Hawke tried to reply- but she couldn't reply at all.

"Anyway," he said quickly- uncomfortable. "Mistress Merrill is here- and there are new letters on your desk."

"Thank you." Hawke said- and was about to go upstairs- yet Merrill rushed down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Ma Vehnan. You've just come back- and I go already. But I have to. I mean, I will be back before dark, as usual- I promise- unless something very bad happens- like- like- falling on a Templar or- but that won't happen! I- hope…"

"That's okay. Just be careful." Hawke said.

"Oh, Ma Vehnan…" Merrill said, worried. "You look so sad… I'm terrible." She stroke Hawke's face. "I can't leave you like this… maybe you should go out, too? Or- I should stay, right?"

Hawke shook her head.

"No, Merrill, it's alright. I'd rather stay here. But you go out."

"You'll be okay?" Merrill asked.

"I will find a way to pass the time. You don't need to worry so much about me. I'm a big girl."

"Yes- I know. I'm sorry." she sighed. "I'll just get going, then."

Hawke waited a moment after Merrill went out.

"Bodahn, I'm off to Mother's room. Please, give me a shout when Merrill returns."

"Oh, no problem, messere. I think Sandal enjoys it, you know."

Sandal clapped happily. "Enchantment!"

"Yes..." Hawke replied, unsure. She was not thrilled of the idea of Sandal doing it, since he made a lot of false alarms the day before.

"But- if I may say so, messere," Bodahn said, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Mistress Merrill would probably understand that you want some time alone there… I mean- we all mourn in different ways, and that's alright."

Hawke stared at him intently, before she nodded.

"You're right, Bodahn. We all mourn in different ways. But I still wouldn't like Merrill to know that. I need to be alone." She smiled. "And besides- you know how she is. _Everything_ worries her."

"Oh, you certainly have a point there…" Bodahn chuckled. "Do not worry. Your secret remains with us."

She bowed her head. "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

And Hawke went up the stairs.

She took out the room's key, and unlocked it.

Then she glanced downstairs. Bodahn was distracted by Sandal, who was playing with her Mabari.

She sneaked her sword inside and closed the door after her immediately.

And the vision in front of her made her snore with contempt.

It was the palest and the smallest rage demon she ever saw.

She passed the sword through it, and it faded away.

"Mmm. I don't think the demons like you anymore. Probably because you can't move- and going to die... or maybe that's the lack of blood?" She said to the empty room.

Then she bent to her knees, and put her hand under her mother's bad- until she felt the body.

She dragged Quentin out of the bed.

The mage was very pale, and bound entirely. His mouth shut with a whole shirt Hawke managed, happily, to put inside.

He was semi- unconscious.

"Wakey- wakey, Quentin!" Hawke kicked him. "You don't want to miss the fun."

He moaned.

She stood over him, and put the sword over his neck- too quickly. It hit his chin before she placed the sword properly.

What do you know? _He_ summoned a rage demon.

He had no idea what rage is.

She gazed at him, her jaws are closed tightly. He gazed back. She never let him say a single word since she caught him. She wasn't even sure he was sane enough to understand completely where he was and why he was there.

But that didn't matter- that wasn't even about him. He was scared, and in pain- and that was good enough for her.

Almost.

Her hand shivered as she tried not to stick her sword on his throat. The hell with that- his throat? She tried not to stick it between his eyes!

"You know," her voice was very silent as she spoke. "Mother always said vengeance doesn't solve anything."

Quentin eyed her, and the sword, and her again- tensed- and probably ready for what to come next.

With a remarkable discipline, Hawke threw the sword aside.

"And she is right. It doesn't."

The mage did seem a little relieved- but beside that, Hawke noticed he looked at her constantly- not even daring to blink.

So wasn't that crazy, after all. He had some sense in his head.

She took a large breath and closed her eyes. She was a Reaver. She tried to forget the rage and the sorrow; she tried to enjoy the smell of the dry blood from his wounds.

"But guess what?" she opened her eyes; now she could grin. "Mother is dead."

Then she took out her dagger.

Swords are meant for a quick death.

Daggers, however...

"We are going to have **so** much fun…"

She chuckled as he regained his fighting spirit back. He struggled to release himself- his arms under his back, his legs that were attached together- but Hawke tied him up tightly- the ropes deepened to his flesh.

"Aw, don't be like this! It will be quick. I promise. See?" she raised her hand to show him her crossed fingers.

Then she pressed the dagger against his shoulder, and then pressed it in deeper and deeper, taking her time- making him moan in pain and distress.

* * *

><p>Hawke knew, from the moment she saw her mother, with her dead eyes and wedding dress- barely standing- that the one responsible will pay. He didn't deserve less.<p>

As Quentin was about to die- Hawke rushed and hit him, knocking him down and making him unconscious- he was losing more and more blood, and dying.

But that was irrelevant- her mother approached her- and she was all that mattered.

After talking to her mother, Hawke almost forgot about the mage.

But then she glanced at his body, and lowered her head.

"Leave me with her." Hawke simply said to her companions.

"Hawke, I don't think it's good for you to be here alone-" Aveline started.

"- you don't, but I do." Hawke looked at her, at Merrill, and Fenris. "Please. Leave me here."

Fenris nodded once, and Aveline sighed.

Merrill just gave her one worried, sad- and somehow even guilty- look, before they got out.

Then Hawke rushed to Quentin's body, and shoved a health potion to his throat.

She was relieved to see it worked.

"What…?" he barely whispered- confused and out of focus.

Hawke glared at him as he looked at her mother's corpse. She hit his head with the other side of her sword.

She could have sworn she heard, right when he looked at her mother- him saying the word "no".

Then she tied him up with what she found in his house- and was busy trying to shove a shirt to his mouth. She challenged herself to put it all in- and managed. It was pretty easy, without him fighting back.

Then she sat on the floor, next to her mother's body.

She managed to see past all what Quentin did to her. She was a loving, caring mother, with good heart- and Hawke let that monster corrupt her. Her family broke apart, and each time- she was powerless and had no say about it.

She couldn't stop that ogre from killing Carver. She couldn't stop the Templars from taking Bethany. And she knew she couldn't stop this…

But there was one thing she could yet control. The Maker may punish Quentin when he dies- yet she wanted to make sure, for any case- that he will be punished properly.

And maybe that was the Maker's way to punish him- making him kill _Hawke's_ mother- and survive.

She got up. She spent there too much time. She wanted to leave before daylight.

Hawke covered her mother with a sheet- and then dragged Quentin all way to Hightown- slamming him occasionally on her way, to keep him unconscious.

She got to the mansion, making sure nobody sees her. Then she took him to her mother's room.

At first she was not sure about that- but then she thought it's appropriate. After all, it was the recently emptied room.

But she's certainly not on going to put him on the bed.

She kicked him under it. Also doing it to be sure- if anyone gets in…

Then she went out and locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Did you kill him?" Gamlen asked her.<p>

"…Yes." She lied.

"Good. I hope it hurt." He left…

_Don't worry, uncle. _She thought. _I will make sure to send him your regards_.


End file.
